Love At First Sight
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are looking for true love. Will Troy and Gabriella realized that they are each others true love? Rating to be change to Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy walked into the school and went to his locker to get his books for the first class he had. Troy saw his friends coming over to him. Chad asked Troy if he had seen the new girl yet. Troy told Chad he had not seen the new girl yet. In Troy's thoughts he could not wait to meet the new girl. Troy and his friends did some talking by his locker till time for class. Zeke was thinking about Sharpay,while being with his friends. Troy and Chad had notice that Zeke was not joining their conversation.

Mean while Gabriella came into the school and went to the front office to get her list of classes she has. Gabriella then went to her locker which was not far from Troy's locker. Gabriella put her school bag in her locker and grabbed her books for the first class she had. Gabriella was hoping to make some friends and get a boyfriend too. Gabriella was getting ready to leave her locker when she saw a pair of really blue eyes looking at her. Gabriella could not believe how blue the guys eyes were. Gabriella was feeling butterflies in her stomache too. She tried to look away from the guy with the really blue eyes.

Troy had stop talking to his friends and was staring at Gabriella. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. He decided that he was going to make Gabriella is his girl. Troy decided to leave his friends and go over to Gabriella. He went over to her and asked her what her name was. She told him that her name was Gabriella Montez and asked him what his name is. He told Gabriella that his name was Troy Bolton. After they had interduced each other, he asked her if she needed help finding her classes. Gabriella told Troy she would like that. So Troy looked at her list of classes and told her that they would be in most of the classes together. Troy and Gabriella went to thier first class together,which was with Miss Darbus.

They got to their first class on time. Troy went to sit in his seat and hope that Gabriella would sit next to him. So the rest of the students came into the room and sat down in their seats. Miss Darbus interduce Gabruella to her class and then she went to sit next to Troy. Troy was happy that she was sitting next him. Chad saw his best friend Troy staring at Gabriella the new girl. Chad tried to get Troy's attention a way from Gabriella, but he went back to talking to Zeke and Jason. The school bell rang and the first class was over.

Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy and she wanted to get to know him too. At lunch time Gabriella went over to a empty table that was in the corner and sat down to eat her lunch. Troy was sitting with his friends and looked over to see Gabriella sitting at a table by herself,eating her lunch. Troy decided to get up and go over to her. Chad watched his friend Troy walk over to Gabriella. Troy arrived at the table that Gabriella was sitting at. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing near her. Troy asked Gabriella why she was sitting by herself. Gabriella told Troy that she has no friends and that she felt like being by herself. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to come sit with him and his friends. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love too. So Gabriella got up from the table and went with Troy. They sat back down at the table with his friends. Troy was happy that Gabriella was sitting with him.

After lunch Gabriella and Troy went to their next class they had together. Troy decided he was going to asked Gabriella out on a date. So after the last class was over Gabriella went to her locker to get her school bag and homework she had to do. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she would go out on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy and Gabriella exchanged cell phone numbers. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like a ride home. She told Troy that she would like that. So Troy went to his locker to get his school bag and homework he had to do. They left the school together and went to his car. They got into the car and left the school parking lot. Troy asked Gabriella where she lived and she told him her address. Troy said to Gabriella that you live next door to me.

They arrived at Gabriella house and she asked him if he wanted to do homework together. Troy said to Gabriella that he would love to work on homework with her. Troy called his mom and told her that he was going to be next door at Gabriella's house doing homework with Gabriella. Lucille told her son Troy that she was fine with him doing homework with Gabriella and that she would see him later when he got home. Troy and Gabriella went into her house and to the living room to do their homework together. A hour later they finish their homework and then watched a movie. After they finish watching the movie, Troy went home to get ready for his date with Gabriella.

Gabriella was in her room getting ready for her date with Troy. Gabriella put on the blue dress she had picked out to wear for her date with Troy. She then put on a small amount of make up on. Gabriella was done getting ready and grabbed her purse before she went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Troy left his house and went to pick Gabriella from her house. Troy pulled his car up to Gabriella's house and got out to get Gabriella. Troy knocked on the door and Maria answered the door. Maria let Troy in the house and told Gabriella that he was here. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy looking nice for their date. Troy and Gabriella left the house and went to his car. Troy open the passagers side door for Gabriella and she got in. After he shut the passager door, he went to the drivers side and got in. Troy shut his door and pulled a way from Gabriella's house. Gabriella asked Troy where he was taking her and he told her it was a surprise.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's first date. I will let you know that Troy will be having Gabriella meet his parents towards the end of the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella kept asking Troy where he was taking her. Troy told Gabriella that he was not going to tell her. They arrived at the restraunt and park the car before they got out. After Troy parked his car, they got out of it. Troy locked his car up before they went into the restraunt together. Troy told the hostess that there should be a resevation under the name Bolton. The hostess took them to their table and a waitress came over to give them the menu's. They looked at the menu and then were ready to order their food. The waitress came back to get Troy and Gabriella's order and then left their table again. Troy and Gabriella did some more talking while waiting for their food to arrive.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at the movies with their friends. They were watching the movie Fast and The Furious 6. Chad and Taylor were holding each others hands while watching the movie. The rest of the friends were really into the movie and did not notice that Chad and Taylor were holding hands. Chad was wondering how Troy and Gabriella's date was going. Taylor notice that Chad was doing some thing thinking. Chad hope that Troy and Gabriella would be a couple at the end of their date. Taylor was thinking the same thing that Chad was thnking about.

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their food and were getting ready to leave the restraunt. Troy paid for the food and they left the restraunt. Troy and Gabriella went to the car. They got into the car and left the restraunt. Troy then took Gabriella to the park to look at the stars for a while. They arrived at the park and got out of the car after they had parked it. Troy locked the car up before they went to the spot, to look at the stars. They got to the spot where they were going to look at the stars. Troy then decided he would ask Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Troy told Gabriella how much he likes her. Troy asked Gabriella will you be my girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. They shared a few passionates kisses on the lips before they left the park. They got back into the car and went home for the night.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with their friends had finish watching the movie and left the movie theater together. The friends all decided to go have some thing to eat before they went home for the night. Chad and the friends went to a cafe to have a cheeseburger and fries. After Chad and Taylor with their friends had finished eating their food , they left the cafe and went to their cars. Chad and Taylor said goodnight to their friends and that they will see them at school. Chad and Taylor got into his car and left the cafe. Chad dropped Taylor off at her house before he went home.

Troy walked Gabriella up to the door and gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Gabriella went into the house with a smile on her face. Troy then drove is car back over to his house. Troy got of his car and locked it up. He went into the house with a huge grin on his face. He went upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Then he went down stairs to get a bottle of water drink. Troy went back upstairs to his room and got into his bed. He went to sleep with a grin on his face. Gabriella had went upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She climbed into her bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Troy woke up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before he left for school. While Troy was fixing his breakfast, he had a grin on his face. Lucille saw that Troy was grinning and wonder what put the smile on his face. Troy ate his breakfast and then went to grab his school bag before he left the went to his car and put his school bag in the back seat before he got in the car. Troy decided to see if Gabriella wanted a ride to school. So he left his house and went next door to Gabriella's house.

Mean while Gabriella got up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before she left for school. While Gabriella was fixing her breakfast, she could not stop smiling. Maria came into the kitchen and saw her daughter Gabriella smiling. Maria wondered why Gabriella was smiling so much. Gabriella finished her breakfast and then went to grabbed her school bag before she left the house. Gabriella gave her mom a kiss good bye before she left. Gabriella had just left her house, when Troy pulled up and asked her if she would like a ride to school. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she would love a ride to school. So she got into the car and gave Troy a morning kiss before they left from her house.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter is short , but the next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. They got out of the car after it had been parked. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags before locking the car. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and grab their books for the first class they had together. They did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. They went to the classroom and sat down in their seats. They got through the first class and they went to their lockers to put the books a way.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come watch him practice and she told him that she would love to watch him practice. So they went to the gym together. Whne they got in the gym, Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker rooom to change into his practice uniform. Gabriell a went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. Troy came out of the locker room with the team and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. Troy winked at Gabriella before practice watched Troy practice with his team. After practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to go take a shower and get dressed back in his regulars clothes. Gabriella told Troy that she would wait for him. Troy went in to the locker room to take a shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes.

Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come back out the locker room ,when she came up with a idea. She saw Chad and the team leave the locker room and the gym. Troy's dad told Gabriella that Troy should be out in a few minutes. Troy's dad left the gym too. Just as Gabriella was walking by the boys locker room, when she got grabbed by Troy. Troy pulled Gabriella in the locker room and started kissing her on the lips. They took each others clothes of and got in the shower together. They were still kissing and moaning in the shower. Troy and Gabriella made love in the show twice before getting out. They dried themselves off and got dressed back in their clothes before leaving the gym together.

Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room to eat some lunch with their friends. After lunch they went to the next class they had. The rest of school went by fast that day. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their school bags and the homework they had to do. They shut their lockers after getting their stuff. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked out of the school together. They went to the car and got in it. They left the school parking lot and headed for home. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come over to do homework at his house. Gabriella told Troy she would love to comer over to his house to do homework together.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry that this chapter is short, but this is just a filler. The next chapter should be a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That evening Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After they had finished eating dinner with his parents, they went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips. They started making out, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and climbed under the blankets. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to go get their school bags before they left the house. They went to the car and got in it. They pulled out of the drive way and left for school.

Mean while their friends were already at school waiting for them. Chad asked the gang if they should wait for Troy and Gabriella by their lockers. The friends told Chad that they should wait by the lockers for Troy and Gabriella to show up. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They parked the car and got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. Troy and Gabriella arrived at their lockers to see their friends waiting for them.

Troy and Gabriella asked their friends how long they had been waiting for them. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they had not been waiting for them that long. So Troy and Gabriella put their school bags in their lockers and got their books for the first class they had that morning. They closed their lockers after getting their books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to their first class. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they would see them in class.

Troy and Gabriella said to their friends that they would see them in class then. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more passionate kisses on the lips. They headed to their first arrive to the class before the bell rang. Troy and Gabriella went to their desk and sat down. They got through their first class and now were at their lockers putting the books away. After they put their books a way, they closed their lockers. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to go to her next class or if she was going to come watch him practice again.

Gabriella told Troy that she was going to come watch him practice. She also told Troy that Taylor said she would get her the work she needed to do for her second class any way. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together. They went into the gym and shared a quick kiss on the lips before he went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. After Troy went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform, Gabriell went over to the bleachers to sit down and watch Troy practice with the team.

A few minutes later Gabriella saw Troy come out of the locker room with the team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers watching. Gabriella blew a kiss to Troy and he blew one back to her before joining his team. Baskeball practice had gotten done and Troy went over to Gabriella. Troy gave Gabriella another kiss on the lips and told her that he was going to take a quick shower. Troy told Gabriella he would be back out in a few minutes. So Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him.

So Gabriella walked around the gym, while she was waiting for Troy to come back out of the locker room. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the rest of the team leave the locker room and gym. Troy's dad told Gabriella that Troy should be out in a few minutes. Gabriella watched Troy's dad leave the gym. Gabriella continued her walk around the gym. Troy pulled Gabriella into the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips.

Things started to get really heated between them. They took each others clothes off and made love twice in the boys locker room shower. After they were done making love, they got out of the shower together. They dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes before leaving the locker room and gym.

Polease Review!

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room and got some lunch before going to sit with their friends. They sat down at the table with their friends and aste their lunch. Chad notice that Gabriella's hair was wet. Chad knew why Troy's hair was wet, but he could not understand why Gabriella's hair was wet. Troy and Gabriella notice that Chad was looking at them. Taylor then notice her boyfriend Chad looking at Troy and Gabriella too. Taylor asked Chad why he was looking at Troy and Gabriella for. Chad asked his girlfriend Taylor to come with him for a second and he will tell her why he was looking at them. So Chad and Taylor told htier friends they would be right back.

Chad and Taylor left the trable and their friends for a few minutes. Once they were away from their friends Chad told Taylor that he was looking at Troy and Gabriella because he notice that Gabriella's hair is wet like Troy's. Taylor said to Chad how do you know Gabriella's hair is wet. Chad said that he knows what wet damp hair looks like. Taylor said to Chad that she had not notice that Gabriella's hair being damp. Chad said to Taylor that he thinks Troy brought Gabriella into the boys locker room and they had sex in the shower. Taylor asked Chad what makes him think Troy and Gabriella had sex in the boys locker room shower. Chad said to Taylor that would explain why Gabriella has wet hair now. Taylor thought about what Chad said and realized that he might be right about Troy and Gabriella having sex in the boys locker room shower.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends saw Chad and Taylor in a deep conversation. They were wondering what Chad and Taylor were talking about. Chad and Taylor went back over to the table and sat back down after they had got done talking. Troy and Gabriella now notice that both Chad and Taylor were looking at them funny. Troy and Gabriella decided to have a talk with Chad and Taylor in private. So Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor left the lunch room and went outside of the school for a few minutes. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor why they had been looking at them. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he knows they had sex in the boys locker room shower. Troy and Gabriella blushed before they asked Chad how he figured it out.

Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he saw, they had wet hair. Chad then said he knew why Troy's hair would still be wet. Troy said to Chad, how did you know Gabriella and i had sex in the boys locker room shower then. Chad said to Troy that he saw Gabriella had wet hair and at first did not know why. Chad said he did a little bit of thinking and that is when he figured out they had sex in the boys locker room shower. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor not to tell any one. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they would not tell anyone that they had sex in the boys locker room shower. Troy and Gabriella thank their best friends for keeping it a secret.

Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor went back inside the school and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had. They had made it to their next class on time. They got through the rest of the school day and now they were at their lockers getting thier school bags. They were also getting the homework they had to do, before shutting their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. They left the school parking lot and head back to his house to do their homework together.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit more longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and got out of the car. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. Two hours later they finished their homework and went down stairs to get a snack. After they finished their snack, they went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella sat down on his bed and started making out, which got really heated. They end up making love twice, before taking another shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Mean while Chad and Taylor had finish their homework to and were making out on his bed. Chad and Taylor also had ended up making love ans taking a shower together too. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Taylor asked Chad if they should see what Troy and Gabriella are doing. Chad said to Taylor that he will call hoops to see what they are doing. So Chad called Troy to see what he and Gabriella were doing. Troy and Gabriella heard his cell phone ringing and so he answered it.

Troy found out it was their friend Chad calling him. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. Chad asked Troy what he and Gabriella were doing right now. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella were just relaxing. Chad then asked Troy if he and Taylor could come over and visit for a while. Troy told Chad that he and Taylor can come over and visit for a while. So after Chad hung is cell phone up, he told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were just relaxing and that they could come over to visit them for a while. So Chad and Taylor left his house and went over to the Bolotn house to visit Troy and Gabriella.

Troy told Gabriella that Chad and Taylor were coming over to hang out and visit with them for awhile. Gabriella said to Troy she was okey with hanging out with their best friends Chad and Taylor. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor had arrived at the Bolton house and got out of the car together. They went up to the door and knock on it. Lucille answer the door and saw it was two of Troy and Gabriella's friends. So Troy's mom let Chad and Taylor into the house and told them that Troy and Gabriella were in the living room watching tv. Chad and Taylor went ther living room and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing each other on the lips. Chad and Taylor cleared their throats to get Troy and Gabriella's attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air and they saw their friends standing in the living room.

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor what they wanted to do. Chad asked Troy if he wanted to play a game of basketball in the backyard. Troy said to Chad that they could play one game. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come out and watch him play basketball with Chad. Gabriella told Troy that she would come out to watch him play basketball with Chad. So Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor went outside to the backyard. Gabriella and Taylor took a seat in a chair to talk and watch the guys play basketball too. Troy and Chad started playing basketball , while Gabriella and Taylor were talking and watching them.

The rest of the friends had got their homework done too. The friends were wondering what the others were doing right now. Kelsi had decided to go over to the evans house to hang out with her boyfriend Ryan. The rest of friends did not know what they wanted to do. So Kelsi arrive at Ryan and Sharpays house and went up to the door to knock it. Ryan answered the door to see his girlfriend Kelsi standing in front of him. Ryan asked Kelsi if she came to see him and she told him that she did. So he let her into the house and they went upstairs to his bedroom.

Please Review!


End file.
